


horny drabbles by yours truly

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Skirts, embarassed gonta, horny posting, lowkey wholesome, man. the first one is just Kiyo getting palmed tbh, no beta reader. we die like men.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *pornhub intro music*
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	horny drabbles by yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s me again, I once again wrote this at work because I am a disappointment :). I might add more as I go, not sure. This one is super short though. enjoy and leave comments because I live off validation. -D

“Do you like it?” Korekiyo gestured down at the pleated skirt that hung from his hips. Gonta, who was sitting on the couch, didn’t say a word, he just stared. His face was dusted with a bright blush as his eyes looked over Korekiyo and landed on his thighs. Speechless, absolutely speechless. 

“Gonta?” Korekiyo brought his hand to his face as he chuckled, “I guess you really do like it, hm?” Korekiyo grinned as he played with the skirt hem in his free hand. He watched as Gonta twitched and stuttered before he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. This only caused Korekiyo to laugh harder. He loved to watch Gonta while he was flustered. The little whimpers, the bright pink glow that went from his cheeks to his nose and the tips of his ears. All of the things that made Korekiyo love his boyfriend even more. 

“Gonta.” Korekiyo’s sing-songy voice teased as he caught Gonta’s attention once again. Gonta peeked through his fingers and caught sight of Korekiyo as he slowly pulled the skirt up higher and exposed more of his pale thighs. He inched higher and higher before he stopped. “You wanna see, don’t you? Hmm?” He continued to tease and watched Gonta’s face become redder as seconds ticked by. “Well, if you have nothing to say, I guess I’ll just pull it back down, yes?”

“Wait!” Gonta dropped his hands away from his face. “Gonta wants to see!” Korekiyo smirked and ever so slowly brought the skirts hem over his hips. Korekiyo almost always wore revealing undergarments, today was not an exception. Black panties lined with frilly lace hugged his hips. Black panties with a noticeable tent.

“What do you think?” Korekiyo swayed his hips lightly and the skirt followed. The cool air in the room hit his soft, exposed, skin. “Here, let me help you a little.” He removed his hand from his face and placed it on Gonta’s shoulder. He slowly trailed his fingertips down strong arms until he reached his hands. Korekiyo cupped Gonta’s hand in his own and brought it right onto his crotch. 

“Kiyo, you want me to?” Gonta’s eyes glanced from where his hand was placed, up to Korekiyo’s face and back down again. Korekiyo nodded as he pushed himself against Gonta’s palm and let out a soft gasp. He gripped Gonta’s hand with such need and desire, his nails left little crescents in the flesh. Korekiyo’s narrowed eyes connected with Gonta’s wide ones as he drove his hips into Gonta’s palm. The hand that held the skirt hem made its way to Gonta’s hand too and held it steady for his own usage. 

Korekiyo didn’t like becoming a mess due to someone’s touch. He liked to be the one doing the touching, the one who teased the other until they begged for it. He liked making others melt under his command. He didn’t expect the tables to turn but oh how they turned. Before he knew it, Gonta started moving his hand on his own. Korekiyo groaned and rolled his hips. His mouth fell open and out came a moan that could only be classified as vulgar. Not only did he moan and whine but he drooled. A fresh stripe of saliva trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

“Kiyo is so pretty.” Gonta paused for a while. “Kiyo is doing so good!” Oh the praise. Somehow Gonta had managed to push past the embarrassment and go straight to praise, which stirred up Korekiyo. He bit down on his lip as his knees wobbled underneath him. Gonta caught sight of this and used his free hand to hold Korekiyo up. “Gonta got you.” 

“Keep talking.” Korekiyo sighed as he slowed down and allowed Gonta to take over. He rubbed slow circles on Korekiyo and swiped over his cock with his thumb. 

“Kiyo is so smart and pretty. Has the prettiest hair Gonta has ever seen. And the prettiest eyes too. Kiyo is the best at helping Gonta and taking care of him! Gonta wants to make Kiyo feel good, just like Kiyo does to him. Is Gonta doing okay?”

“Yes, god. You’re doing more than that, my love.” Korekiyo whined as he felt the pressure build up in his lower gut.

“Good. Gonta loves making Kiyo feel good, cuz Gonta loves Kiyo! He loves Kiyo so much!”

“I love you too.” Korekiyo managed to breathe out between sharp inhales and exhales. It was only a few more seconds before Korekiyo released a high pitched whine and his legs instinctively closed around Gonta’s hand. His thighs shook as his grip on Gonta loosened and he became aware of the damp spot he’d created. “I should probably…go change.” He managed to pant out before he turned and made his way to their bedroom.


End file.
